Plantation House
An old, run down Plantation House is the location of the finale of the Swamp Fever campaign in Left 4 Dead 2. History An old three-story (9 m) 19th-Century plantation house is located at the edge of the swamp on the outer edge of Village En Marais. Southern plantations were generally self-sufficient settlements that relied on the forced labor of slaves. However, few plantation structures have survived into the more modern day era, with the vast majority destroyed through natural disaster, neglect, or fire over the centuries (in this case the Green Flu epidemic). It seems though the house was going through some major renovation at the time however it was never completed. The house features the traditional large front courtyard, a large garden and backyard, and a boat docking area. Current Status One of the last surviving outposts in the South East, the plantation house seemed to have been the final hold-out for the survivors from the Green Flu virus. Declining the aid of CEDA and the Military, it seems that they held out longest against the infection (as stated in a graffiti). The site was used for evacuating the surviving residents of Village En Marais and the area around Earl's Gator Village as there is an additional boat docking area to make it easier for oncoming survivors to board the boats and a defensive perimeter set up around the site. Since the house was undergoing renovations at the time, it is somewhat easier to access different parts of the house due to multiple scaffoldings and wooden planks put in place. The new Survivors leave Village En Marais in search for a way out of the swamp via the plantation house. They arrive through the front courtyard and used the scaffolding to get into the second floor of the house. Once inside, they search the house for supplies, weapons, and ammo; once they have re-stocked, they head out back towards the gardens just on the rear of the building. Near the boat docks is a big wooden gate that prevents the Survivors from continuing on, however a radio is left beside the barrier. They contact a lone Cajun survivor named Virgil who happens to have a boat and was looking for survivors. The survivors have to hold out while fighting hordes of infected and Tanks until they are finally rescued by Virgil and his boat. Gallery Plantation house.jpg|The front courtyard of the plantation house Plantation house 2.jpg|Front view of the plantation house Plantation house 3.jpg|Renovations and construction have stopped due to the sickness Plantation house 4.jpg|Inside one of the currently renovated rooms of the house Plantation house 5.jpg|The main hall of the house Plantation house 6.jpg|The main hall which shows the staircase leading up to the second floor Plantation house 8.jpg|The backyard and gardens of the plantation house Plantation house 9.jpg|The house's boating docks with Virgil waiting House Plantation hole.jpg|The hole on the ceiling which serves as the Horde's alternate entrance Truck near house.jpg|The abandoned truck in front of the house Notes *The plantation house is influenced by the Nottoway Plantation in Louisiana. *A heavy machine gun along with other supplies such as propane tanks and gas cans can also be found in and around the house. *Inside the house are two wheelchairs which are from the original Left 4 Dead. Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:Swamp Fever Category:Finale Category:Locations